Brüder
by SenceLess
Summary: Kurzer OneShot. Nach dem Höhlenvorfall.  Warum? Warum gibst du nicht einfach auf so wie der Rest? Er wird dich töten, weil er nicht mehr der ist, den wir vor drei Jahren verloren haben.


_Disclaimer:_ Naruto gehört nicht mir, sondern . Aber träumen darf man noch ^^

**Brüder**

Der Schein des Mondes hing über dem Feld wie eine sanfte Decke aus Licht, während eine laue Brise die Grashalme und das Laub der Bäume in eine fast kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegung brachte. Die Szene war einzigartig atemberaubend und traurig zugleich. Es zog ihr das Herz in der Brust zusammen, als ihre moosgrünen Augen die zusammengesackte Figur erblickten.

In Gedanken sprach sie sich Mut zu, welchen sie nach ihrem falschen Geständnis wirklich brauchte, und stieß die Luft, die sie unbewusst anhielt, aus. Die beiden hatten sich zwar schon ausgesprochen und er hatte ihr auch verziehen, aber sie wusste nicht, ob er wirklich verstand. Sie wollte ihn nur beschützen, so wie er es normalerweise auch mit ihr machte. Alle Mittel waren ihr dafür recht, selbst wenn sie ihn und sich selbst dafür verletzen musste.

„Naruto", die leise, traurige Stimme der 16-Jährigen wurde sanft zu dem blonden jungen Mann geweht, „es tut mir leid."

Mit geschlossenen Augen senkte er langsam sein Haupt und lauschte den langsamen Schritten seiner Teamkollegin. Es dauerte nicht mal einen Herzschlag, bis sie sich neben ihn auf den taunassen Boden gleiten ließ und ebenfalls den Gedenkstein, der schon viel zu viele Namen trug, betrachtete.

„Sakura-chan", es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass Naruto sie immer noch mit einem 'chan' ansprach, „wir wollten es gemeinsam schaffen. Er hätte dich fast getötet."

Für einen kurzen Moment trübte Schmerz ihre Blicke und ein Schleier der Verzweiflung umhüllte ihre Gedanken.

„Nie wieder", flüsterte der Blondschopf, während sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten, „nie wieder, ich hab es mir geschworen."

Verwirrt und geduldig wartete Sakura auf eine weitere Erklärung und starrte auf die etlichen Helden ihres Dorfes.

„Hass, immer und immer wieder Hass. Ich will nicht noch jemanden, der mir am Herzen liegt, verlieren."

„Du kannst nicht immer zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort sein, genauso wenig wie du immer alle retten kannst", zögerlich legte die Pinkhaarige eine tröstende Hand auf die des Blauäugigen, welcher diese aber nicht weiter beachtete.

Das stimmte und wie es stimmte. Es schmerzte den Kyuubi-träger in seinem Herzen, seiner Seele, aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran es weiterhin zu versuchen. Denn das war das Nindo seines Meisters, seines Patenonkels. Es war auch sein Weg.

„Du hast ihn aufgegeben", es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, „Wann hast du angefangen ihn aufzugeben? Wie kannst du das so einfach tun? Ich dachte, er wäre die Liebe deines Lebens?"

Der Spott und die Anschuldigung in seiner Stimme ließen die Kunoichi mit ihren Tränen kämpfen, während ihr Hand wie von selbst die schallende Ohrfeige ausführte.

„Er ist ein Nukenin. Ein Verräter, aber ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es weh tut. Und ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder. Ich wollte dir die Bürde abnehmen – dir den Schmerz erlassen. Sai hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Nur wegen mir jagst du ihm hinterher und obwohl du immer dieses dämliche Grinsen trägst, ist es doch nur Fassade. Das Versprechen, das du mir gabst, verletzt dich. ICH verletze dich", bei den letzten Worten brach ihre Stimme und ein Schluchzen brach aus dem Mädchen hervor, bevor die ersten Tränen fielen und auf ihrem Schoß zerschellten.

Das Rascheln von Kleidung war zu hören und zwei starke Hände packten Sakura an den Schultern, während stürmisch blaue Augen ihren Blick suchten.

„Es stimmt. Ich gab dir ein Versprechen, aber nicht nur deswegen versuche ich so hart ihn wieder zurückzuholen. Sakura-chan, schau mich an", etwas unbeholfen strich Naruto die salzigen Tropfen weg und lächelte sie keck an, „Tränen stehen dir echt nicht."

Schweigen legte sich ein weiteres Mal um die beiden, nur vom Rauschen des Windes unterbrochen. Das Schluchzen wurde leiser und versiegte schlussendlich.

„Warum? Warum gibst du nicht einfach auf so wie der Rest? Er wird dich töten, weil er nicht mehr der ist, den wir vor drei Jahren verloren haben."

„Du konntest ihn ebenfalls nicht umbringen", war die scharfe, knappe Antwort seinerseits.

Es stimmte. Die Pinkhaarige hätte ihn mit nur einem Stich ihres Kunai aus dem Weg räumen können, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz. Sie hatte mittlerweile keine Skrupel mehr vor dem Akt des Tötens. Etliche Gegner und Feinde fanden bereits durch ihre Hände den Tod, aber bei ihm verlor sie jeglichen Willen es auszuführen. Verdammt, warum musste er ihre einzige Schwäche sein?

„Vor drei Jahren glaubte ich ihn zu verstehen, aber erst jetzt verstehe ich ihn wirklich", langsam lösten sich seine Hände von seiner Freundin, welche ihn fasziniert betrachtete. Es war selten ihn ohne seine Maske zu sehen, seine ernstere Seite.

Unsicher stand der Ninja auf und wich ein paar Schritte zurück, während er sich durch das unbändige Haar strich.

„Verdammt, an seiner Stelle hätte ich Danzo ebenfalls umgebracht und zwar auf die grausamste Art, die ich kenne", tief holte Naruto Luft und begann auf und ab zu gehen, „Team 7 war meine erste Familie. Kakashi war für mich wie eine Vaterfigur. Pervers, aber doch fürsorglich. Du warst meine erste Liebe. Etwas laut und aufbrausend, aber dieses Feuer liebe ich auch heute noch an dir. Sasuke war wie mein Bruder. Ein Bastard, aber trotzdem fühlte er das selbe.

Du weißt nicht, wie die Leute früher mit mir umgegangen sind, und ich will dir die Einzelheiten ersparen. Damals wollte ich einfach nur alle sterben sehen. Ich hasste das ganze Dorf. Ich war allein. Im Waisenhaus wurden alle Kinder früher oder später adoptiert, nur ich blieb zurück. Mit acht Jahren hatte ich meine eigene Wohnung und musste selbst über die Runden kommen."

„Naruto", setzte die Kunoichi an, wurde aber mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, war, dass ich ihn verstehe. Heute besser als damals. Er war mein erster Freund. In dem Kampf als sich unsere Fäuste trafen, konnte ich in seine Seele blicken und eine Erinnerung, die ich längst vergessen hatte, sprang in mein Bewusstsein. Als ich vier war, spielte ich im Park. Die Sonne war gerade beim Untergehen", Narutos Blick war auf die Ferne gerichtet und ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, „Ein betrunkener Mann trat auf mich zu und wollte gerade zum Schlag ausholen, als ihn ein Stein am Kopf traf und ihn ins Land der Träume schickte", ein Kichern entwich aus der trockenen Kehle des Blonden, „So traf ich zum ersten Mal auf Itachi und Sasuke. Von dem Moment an, spielten wir zusammen im Park. Naja, zumindest für ein paar Monaten, bis sein Vater davon Wind bekam. Je älter wir wurden, desto mehr verblasste die Erinnerung, aber als wir wieder auf einander trafen, war da immer das Gefühl da, als würde ich ihn kennen.

Sakura, er ist mein Bruder, meine einzige Familie. Ich kann ihn nicht allein lassen. Scheiß auf die anderen. Gaara und Nagato konnte ich ebenfalls retten. Wenn er so heiß auf einen Kampf, auf mein Blut aus ist, kann er ihn gerne haben. Ich hab's ihm schon gesagt, ich werde da sein. Ihm die Last abnehmen. Wenn es das Schicksal so will, werde ich mit ihm sterben, aber ich werde ihn nicht allein lassen."

Adrenalin und Angst ließen die 16-Jährige aufschrecken und auf ihn zu gehen. Nein, nein, nein! Sie wollte schreien, sie wollte ihn verprügeln, sie wollte zusammenbrechen, aber was sie tun konnte, war nur widerwillig mit ihren Kopf schütteln. Worte zu formulieren erschien ihr auf einmal so schwer. Wie konnte er dies mit einem Lächeln und so voller Ruhe sagen?

„Du kannst das nicht verstehen. Du warst nie allein und ich beneide dich darum, aber ich kann nicht anders. Er war der Erste, der mich als Gleichberechtigen anerkannte. Vielleicht ist es Ironie, aber er hat meine Seele gerettet. Ich schulde es ihm", ein breites Grinsen ließ seine Zähne aufblitzen, während gleichzeitig die für ihn typische Entschlossenheit und Sturheit in seinen Augen aufleuchtete.

„Aber was ist mit deinem Traum Hokage zu werden? Was ist mit deinen Freunden, mit mir? Außerdem hat er es dir klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nichts mehr von dir will. Hass und Dunkelheit stehen in seinem Leben im Mittelpunkt", behutsam trat Sakura einen Schritt auf ihren Kollegen zu und versuchte ein weiteres Mal ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, „Das ist kein Trainingskampf, sondern bitterer Ernst und du bist Sasuke komplett egal!"

Überrascht stellte die Pinkhaarige fest, dass Narutos Grinsen nicht schwächer, sondern breiter wurde. Und was dem Fass den Boden einschlug, war das Kichern, das aus dem Blonden hervorbrach.

„Er versucht unsere Banden zu sprengen, aber er wird es nie schaffen. Tief drinnen weiß er das und ist verwirrt, aber ich werde es ihm zeigen. Das ist ein Versprechen, das ich mir vor Jahren schon abverlangte, und es ist gleichbedeutend mit dem Versprechen, das ich dir damals gab. Und du weißt, dass ich niemals mein Wort breche", erwiderte der Jinchuuriki leise und umging somit die anderen Fragen. Ein Traum nach dem anderen und die höchste Priorität hatte nun mal Sasuke.

Ein weiteres Lachen folgte, als der junge Mann das Gesicht der jungen Frau bemerkte. Etwas erwachte zu neuem Leben in ihrem Kopf. Es war etwas, das sie beinahe vergessen hatte. Derjenige, der vor ihr stand, war Naruto. Der Idiot, der immer Streiche spielte, der mit seiner Art alle möglichen Leute um sich versammeln konnte.

Vertrauen. Ja, sie musste nur ein wenig Vertrauen in sich, ihn und Sasuke haben. Wenn es jemand schaffen konnte, dann er.

Ebenfalls lächelnd ging sie langsam einen Schritt auf Naruto zu, nahm seine Hand in die ihre und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sofort verstummte dieser und errötete sichtlich. Diesmal war es die Pinkhaarige, die auflachte und ihn in Richtung Dorf zurückführte.

„Komm, ich lade dich auf EINE Portion Ramen ein."

„Sakura-chan", verwundert blickte die Angesprochene über ihre Schulter und sah den ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Kollegen, „Wir werden es schaffen."

Nachdenklich legte sie ihren Kopf schief und lächelte ihn ein weiteres Mal an.

„Ja, das werden wir."


End file.
